Envole-moi
by Anililam
Summary: Et Brenda y pense. Tous les jours. Le nom sur les murs. Thomas. Et pendant ce temps tout brûle autour. Tout brûle, même à l'intérieur.


**Bonsoir à tous :) **

**C'est un petit OS qui date du moment où je venais tout juste de terminer **_La Terre Brûlée_**, ce qui explique que cette histoire n'est plus du tout vraisemblable après la lecture du troisième tome. **

**Je le poste tout de même, sur les conseils d'une **_très_** bonne amie. **

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, et je vous embrasse, **

**M. **

**Envole-moi. **

_ « Minuit se lève en haut des tours, les voix se taisent et tout devient aveugle et sourd. La nuit camoufle pour quelques heures la zone sale et les épaves et la laideur. J'ai pas choisi de naitre ici, entre l'ignorance et la violence et l'ennui. _

_ Pas de questions, ni rébellion, règles du jeu fixées mais les dès sont pipés. L'hiver est glace, l'été est feu ; ici y'a jamais de saison pour être mieux. » _

Feu. Le monde autour brulait sans répit, consumant chaque parcelle de terre, de pierre, de vie. La peau même n'y résistait pas. Tout était rouge, orange, jaune. Tellement de couleurs que parfois, le monde entier devenait blanc. La lumière du soleil était tatouée derrière toutes les paupières. Le feu, partout. La chaleur. Les brulures. Tout était si chaud. On ne respirait plus l'air.

On suffoquait.

Le monde tournait-il encore ? Il leur semblait qu'il n'y avait même plus de nuits. Rien que cette chaleur accablante, qui s'étendait, qui grandissait, ce monde sans fin, ces heures si longues, et à peine quelques moments de nuit. De froid. Même les averses étaient brulantes. La pluie qu'on croyait eau fraiche et vive se transformait en monstre. Toujours escortée par l'orage. Toujours la foudre, le feu, la mort. On suffoquait encore, toujours. Sans répit. L'enfer, partout autour.

C'était à vous rendre fou.

Et puis le feu à l'intérieur. Dévorant. Il n'y avait pas que la peau qui brulait. C'était dans chaque cellule. Dans les membres engourdis. Une flamme qui léchait tout le corps de l'intérieur. Ca détruisait tout. La terre, la peau, les bras, les pieds, les joues. Y avait-il aussi du feu sous la terre ? Tout allait-il s'écrouler comme les hommes et les femmes qui marchaient sans but ? Où allait le monde ? Tout brûlait, tout partait en fumée. En poussière. Le feu à l'intérieur touchait tout. Il n'y avait plus jamais de calme, plus jamais de douce fraicheur. Les cellules flambaient une à une.

Et puis, ça touchait le cerveau. L'esprit tournait mal. Il brulait parfois si fort que le corps n'obéissait plus. Le corps brulé. Et parfois, l'esprit voulait faire des choses. Des choses horribles. Des choses d'esprit brulé. Tuer, mordre, frapper, dévorer. Et tout enflammer. Les corps et les têtes. Le cerveau grillait. Lentement. Neurone après neurone. Le feu se propageait. A chaque fois, il emportait un peu d'humain. Il dévorait.

Un neurone. Mordre.

Un neurone. Frapper.

Un neurone. Tuer.

Un neurone. Bruler.

Tout voir bruler. Tout détruire.

Une fois à ce stade là, tout était terminé. _Au bout du rouleau_. C'était l'enfer dehors, et l'enfer dedans. Le cerveau bouffé par le feu, et la terre brulée sous les pieds. On faisait tout et n'importe quoi. Souvent n'importe quoi. On tuait, on hurlait, parfois, on se mangeait. Le feu dévorait tout, jusqu'au bout. Même plus des animaux. Il n'y avait plus rien. Des corps et, sous la peau, rien d'autre qu'une brulure.

_ « Envole-moi, envole-moi, loin de cette fatalité qui colle à ma peau ; envole-moi, envole-moi, remplis ma tête d'autres horizons, d'autres mots. Me laisse pas là, emmène-moi, envole-moi, croiser d'autres yeux qui ne se résignent pas. Envole-moi, tire-moi de là, montre-moi d'autres vies que je ne sais pas. Envole-moi, envole-moi, regarde-moi bien je ne leur ressemble pas. Me laisse pas là, envole-moi ; avec ou sans toi je ne finirai pas comme ça. »_

Brenda sentait le feu en elle. Son corps pouvait supporter le soleil et la lumière, cette brulure là ne la dérangeait pas. C'était à l'intérieur. Elle savait que ça se propageait. Que le temps était compté. Elle voyait les autres, dans les rues. Ceux qui criaient. Ceux qui voulaient mourir. Ceux qui étaient devenus fous.

Brenda avait peur. Mourir ne l'inquiétait pas, mais elle avait peur. Pour son esprit. Pour ce que le feu pourrait faire d'elle. Pour ce qu'_elle _pourrait faire lorsqu'il aurait tout détruit en elle. S'en prendrait-elle à Jorge ? Oui, sans doute. A tous les autres aussi. A elle-même, peut-être. Elle finirait par tuer tout le monde. Leur arracher les yeux. Peut-être essaierait-elle d'en échanger une paire contre les siens. Des yeux tout neufs. Elle en voudrait des bleus.

Jorge et elle avançaient dans les décombres de la ville et dans les sous-sols. Ils se protégeaient. Tant qu'ils le pouvaient. Ils avaient un groupe. Ils mangeaient. Ils se battaient. Pour l'instant, ils n'étaient pas seuls. Ils savaient que ça ne durerait pas.

Jorge répétait qu'elle était intelligente. _Brillante_, il disait, et ça lui faisait penser à la lumière du soleil. Il disait que si l'un d'entre eux devait s'en sortir, ce serait elle. Juste elle. Parce qu'elle était intelligente. Elle avait envie de hurler. Bientôt, son cerveau ne comprendrait plus ce mot. _Intelligente_. Ca ne voudrait plus rien dire.

Mordre, frapper, tuer, bruler. Détruire.

Jorge était froid, méchant, parfois, mais ils s'aimaient bien. Ils étaient des durs à cuire. _A cuire_. Elle riait. Peut-être était-ce la folie qui commençait. Jorge avait promis qu'ils s'aideraient le plus longtemps possible. Le plus longtemps possible, _hermana_. Elle réfléchirait, et lui il dirigerait. C'était lui, le vrai leader. Pas le Thomas qu'annonçaient les plaques de la ville. Et puis, c'était qui, de toute façon, ce Thomas ? Peut-être que c'était un pompier. _Un pompier_. Pourquoi personne n'avait-il pensé à appeler les pompiers ?

Brenda secouait toujours la tête. Elle essayait de repousser le feu. Loin de son cerveau. Parce qu'elle était brillante comme le soleil. Parfois, Jorge demandait ce qu'ils feraient s'ils ne trouvaient pas de solution. Ils allaient bruler. Vite et bien. Sans trop laisser d'espace au feu. Brenda resserrait ses poings sur son couteau. Rouge brulure - rouge sang. Le feu courait sous sa peau. Insatiable. C'était interminable, et l'espoir s'envolait. Peut-être que lui aussi avait brulé. _Pouf_. C'était sans doute la première chose qui brulait, d'ailleurs. L'espoir.

Et puis, il était venu. Thomas. Le chef. Il avait dit son nom et Jorge l'avait regardé. Pas les autres, elle. Ils avaient une promesse. Thomas avait fait une promesse aussi. Il allait les sauver. Il allait sauver leurs cerveaux. Elle se souviendrait des mots. Intelligente. _Brillante_. Le feu allait s'arrêter. Il ferait peut-être même froid en hiver. La neige pourrait-elle encore tomber sur le monde ? Brenda allait pouvoir dormir. Fermer les yeux pour être dans le noir. Effacer le soleil.

Breda aimait bien Thomas. Elle lui faisait confiance. Il avait promis de la sauver. Comme Jorge. Ils allaient rester ensemble. Ils n'allaient pas bruler. Pas tout à fait. Brenda aimait bien Thomas parce qu'il y croyait. Il croyait qu'il pouvait les sauver, et il lui faisait croire qu'elle était vivante. Qu'elle le resterait. Qu'il ne fallait pas renoncer. Elle allait survivre. Elle allait briller.

Brenda resserrait ses bras sur les épaules de Thomas, dans le noir. Ils n'allaient pas mourir, puisqu'il allait la sauver. L'emmener, comme il était venu. Comme par magie.

_ Pouf_.

Thomas.

- Embrasse-moi.

_Envole-moi. _


End file.
